


Good Ol' Fashioned Lover Boy

by faulty_kid



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Record Shop, Attempted Sexual Assault, Depression, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Freddie being a little shit, Gwil and Brian are cousins, He always has been, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Insecure Roger Taylor (Queen), Joe and Deaky are brothers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Paul is an asshole, Pining, Pining Roger, Protective Siblings, Rogah Taylah, Roger needs a hug, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sleepovers, Smut, Suicidal Roger, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal actions, Suicide Attempt, You know what I mean, and mary, bens a supportive son, except rami and Lucy, not really a son tho lol, protective friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faulty_kid/pseuds/faulty_kid
Summary: Roger Taylor works at Jim's Records. His best friend Freddie works there too, with his boyfriend John. His twin sister comes in to annoy them after school. It's the same routine, but Roger doesn't seem to mind, especially when he has his manager, Brian Harold May, to stare at all day long.





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this idea when I saw maccøsplay's idea on TikTok. The videos are amazing, I love them. But these are the character descriptions real quick
> 
> Brian-Manager, doesn’t put up with people’s bullshit except for Roger’s because he's a softie, gets annoyed easily
> 
> Roger-Works at the register usually, other times he organizes the shelves, pining Brian, low-key wants to die
> 
> Freddie-panics a lot, dicks around with Roger, dating john, is trying to get Rog and Bri together, 
> 
> John-the new guy, even though he’s been there for a few months, can see that Bri and Rog belong together, loves cheese on toast and Freddie
> 
> Rogerina-roger’s twin, doesn’t actually work there, but helps, annoys Rog for fun
> 
> Mary-freddie's ex, there for Freddie through thick and thin, is a bad bitch, doesn't take anybody's shit
> 
> Paul-freddie's ex, treated him like shit, was a controlling, manipulative bastard
> 
> Tim-roger's ex, use to harass Rog after they broke up, has to stay 1,000 feet away from Jim's Records and Roger
> 
> Gwilym-bri's cousin, can tell Rog is in love with his cousin, helps Roger with everything to get Bri and him together
> 
> Ben-gwil's boyfriend, a slut for romantic shit, this man loves dogs, like LOVES dogs, is also a slut for his man
> 
> Joe-deaky's brother, screams a lot, can't do karaoke, lived in New York for some time, so he has a New York accent, loves pizza, despises the Red Sox
> 
> Rami-moved from LA to England for his girlfriend Lucy, clumsy, sleeps a lot, adores Lucy so much
> 
> Lucy-one of the sweetest girls you'll ever meet, was a Justin Bieber stan, bad bitch, feminist
> 
> Jim’s Records
> 
> They’re all in their early to mid 20s

Roger sighed as he put his head on his hand. He was sitting at the register, looking at his manager with heart eyes. His curly hair, the height, how sweet he is, how much he cares about animals, his music taste, the way he looks when he's had a long day. Just everything about him was perfect.

“Someone’s thirsty.” Roger snapped out of his trance when he heard the voice of his long time best friend, Freddie, interrupt him admiring their manager, “Just ask him out already.” The younger snorted loudly, causing Brian, John, and a few customers turn their heads to look at them. Some scowl, others shake their heads, and one or two laughed a bit. Brian looked at them with a frown and John was holding back a laugh.

“Sorry,” The blond blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, “I can’t just like, ask him out! He’s with someone!” Roger whispered to the older. Freddie rolled his eyes and scoffed, crossing his arms.

“Take a chance!” Freddie replied, smirking and looking towards Brian, "Heh, look." Freddie pointed towards the curly-haired man. Roger turned his head, eyes widening when he realized Brian coming their way.

“Freddie, aren’t you on break?” He asked. Roger looked at Freddie and gave him a pleading look, asking him to not leave him alone. Freddie smirked and looked at Brian, feigning innocence.

“My break just started, yes. I’ll be back.” And with that Freddie walked to the back room to grab his stuff, then shortly after John followed. Roger was left alone with Brian. He smiled at Brian, attempting to hide the fact that he had a crush on the man.

“Hi.” The blond said, looking everywhere but his manager’s face.

“Hey. So, uh, Jim told me to tell you that you have to come in on…Friday.” The taller hesitated slightly, smiling at the blond sitting in front of him. Roger sighed and groaned.

“Rogerina and I were gonna watch movies at my place, but I guess I’ll come.” Roger replied, forcing himself to look at the brunet. Brian smiled slightly, but not very noticeable.

“Good, uh, great…” There was a long, awkward silence between the two for a few moments until Roger spoke up.

“Um, so, heh, I…uh…I was wondering if you wanted to come and like chill with Rogerina, Deaky, Freds, Mary, Ben, Gwil, Rami, Luce, Joe, his new girlfriend and me on Saturday? I mean, you don’t have to! I was just wondering if you wanted to come and sleepover with us. It’s fine if you don’t want to, I’ll let them know, I just—” Roger rambled until Brian stopped him.

“Sure. I’d love to. What time?” Brian smiled at him. Roger couldn’t believe it. His crush since...forever, is sleeping at his house.

"A-about like 6ish, after m-my shift ends." Roger stutters and smiled a bit, running his hand through his blond hair. The older man nods his head, biting his lip a bit.

"Alright. See you then, Rog." Brian walks away, going back to what he was doing. Freddie and John poked the heads out from the back room. Roger smiled and blushed, biting his lip and turning to the back room where he knew John and Freddie were. 

"Well?" John asked. Roger smiled widely, scrunching his nose. He squealed slightly and hopped down off the stool, running over to his friends. Freddie smiled and fist pumped.

"Fuck yeah! My boy's getting it!" Freddie hugged his blond friend, then became serious, "Use protection, make sure you shower before you see him, don't be rude, re—" The elder rambled on and on before being cut off by Deaky, who placed a hand over his lover's mouth. 

"Lover, let Roggie talk." The youngest said, looking into his boyfriend's eyes brown eyes. 

"He's staying over Friday night, you rotter." The blue eyed man spoke. Freddie sighed, taking John's hand off of his mouth.

"Shit. Wait, aren't you working Friday?" Freddie questioned, eyes becoming mischievous. Roger became worried.

"Don't you fucking dare." 

"Oh yes, ooh yes. You're sleeping over Thursday so I can get you ready for him in the morning!" Freddie clapped and hugged Roger again. Roger rolled his eyes.

"Fine! I'll let you help." Roger hugged the man back and smiled slightly, glad his friend was so happy for him.

"Alright, hug time over. We have to get back to work before Bri fires us." Deaky earned the two. Freddie rolled his eyes and let his friend go.

"Thursday after you shift, meet me at my house. We need to plan." Freddie looked Roger dead in the eyes before walking out to the store, John in tow.

"This is gonna be a long week." 

 


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday at Jim's records was going surprisingly slow, but Roger could care less. He had more important things on his mind. Like what he was going to wear on Friday, what movie they were going to watch, where everyone is going to sleep, etc. Well, this might just seem like a normal sleepover to anyone else, but something you don't know. Roger's crush he has for years is sleeping over, for the first time. And now, he's worrying. Especially because Freddie is scheming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really nervous because I want you guys to like this and I feel like you won't because I'm shit at writing:)
> 
> By the way, this whole fanfic is dedicated to maccøsplays because she's amazing. her roger cosplay is canon tbh
> 
> And, I swapped the universes around, you'll know what I mean when you read it. I made it so that Queen was still a band, but they're from America. Christina Fields (Drums), Eileen Lynn (Lead Vocals), Danny Kiss (Bass), and Taylor Kitt (Guitar).
> 
> There are slightly triggering topics in this chapter, but are relevant to the story, so proceed with caution.
> 
> My TikTok: faultykid
> 
> EDIT: I THINK MAC SAW THIS AND IM SCREAMING HOLY FUCK. SHE POSTED ON HER TIKTOK ABOUT IT AND I ALMOST CRIED, THEN I POSTED ON MY TIKTOK ABOUT HER SEEING IT AND SHE REPLIED AND SHE LOVES IT AND IM SCREAMING
> 
> ALSO HER AND TORI ARE DOING A SOUND FROM tHE ARISTOCRATS WHERE HE SAYS "wow, your eyes are like sapphires" IM SCREAMING

Tuesday at Jim's records was going surprisingly slow, but Roger could care less. He had more important things on his mind. Like what he was going to wear on Friday, what movie they were going to watch, where everyone is going to sleep, etc. Well, this might just seem like a normal sleepover to anyone else, but something you don't know. Roger's crush he has for years is sleeping over. For the first time. Ever. And now, he's worrying. Especially because Freddie is scheming.

"So, what're you gonna wear for him?" Freddie wriggled his eyebrows and sat right in front of the blond. Roger rolled his eyes and pushed his friend away, slipping against the wall.

“It's not like we're gonna be fucking like every single second we're alone, Fred." Roger told the older man.

"Okay, and? He's still gonna be watching at you. Oh! I've got the perfect idea." Freddie and Roger looked up when they heard the door open and Brian come in for his shift. Roger sat up and smiled at his manager.

"Hi Brian." He waved. The tall, curly haired man waved back.

"Hey Rog. Hey Fred." Brian greeted the two before going into the back room to put his stuff down. Roger smiled and leaned back against the wall once more, blushing hard. Freddie had a smiled plastered on his face, happy for his friend. He lunged over to the blond and hugged him tightly.

"Oh. My. God. He totally fucking likes you." Freddie squealed, reminding Roger of a thirteen year old girl. Roger blushed and smiling slightly, hugging the older back just as tight.

"Okay, now we really have to start working before Bri says-" 

"Freddie! Roger! John! Get to work!" 

"There it is." 

* * *

"Alright, I'm going on break. I'll see you guys in like an hour, maybe." Brian told the three employees and one twin sister, Rogerina. 

"Bye bye, Bri! See ya later." Rogerina waved goodbye to her brother's manager from her spot on the counter. 

"Bye, Poodle Head." Freddie called for the back room where him and John were, most likely, making out.

"Bye, Brian. See ya soon." Roger smiled at the taller before watching him walk out of the store. The blond bit his lip and smiled.

"Aw, my baby brother has a crush." Rogerina cooed as she pinched her brother's cheeks. Roger smacked her hands away.

"You're older by like two minutes, fuck off," He flipped his sister off, "And Mum said you had to study for your psychology class or something." Roger finished. The blonde rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Whatever. Aren't you supposed to be going to uni for dentistry?" The girl shot back, scowling at her younger brother. Roger mumbled something along the lines of 'fuck off' or 'fuck you', before walking out from behind the counter to the back room, only to walk back out, rubbing his eyes and groaning.

"Gross guys! Fred, at least like keep your shirt on!" Freddie and John laughed at Roger, before John walked out, zipping up his jeans. 

"You guys fucking suck." Rogerina groaned. Roger snorted.

"No, Freddie sucks." Roger retorted. Rogerina and him snickered. 

"So do you, Rog." Freddie shot back. Roger blushed and the three of them started laughing.

"Fuck you guys." Roger huffed before walking to another part of the store to "work" aka dreaming about Brian.

"Wait Rog! We've got to plan the party!" Freddie ran after the younger who was mumbling to himself. Rogerina looked at John.

"Is this what they do?" She asked. John nodded and crossed his arms.

"Yup. On a daily. All they do instead of working. Only time Roger works is when Brian's around." John told her. She snorted, and shook her head. 

"He's so in love with that curly headed dork."  Her and John both laughed as they watched Freddie and Roger dick around, reminding the blonde girl and brunet of children.

"He really is. I know Bri won't hurt Roggie, but after Tim..." John sighed, along with Rogerina, "I just hate seeing him get hurt, over and over again."

"Same. I don't want him getting his heart broken again." Rogerina whispered, heart breaking for her brother, as she and John remembered Roger's pasted lovers.

"Oh, Roger, what are we gonna do with you?" Rogerina sighed and shook her head.

* * *

When Roger finished organizing the shelf that had been ruined by customers, he sighed out of relief. He was finally done at...10 pm. He groaned.

"Fan-fucking-tastic, of course I'm getting home late." Roger muttered to himself. He walked to the counter and grabbed his stuff.

"I'm gonna head home." Roger told his tall, hot manager, who was the only one left.

"Wait, do you want a ride home?" Brian asked the blond, "Rogerina left and I know it's not safe out there late at night." The taller male exited the back room, holding some CDs.

"Oh, no, no, no. I couldn't. Thanks though." The younger blushed at the idea of Brian giving him ride home.

"You sure, Rog? I really don't mind." The brunet raised an eyebrow at Roger, looking into his eyes.

"I'm positive! I'll be fine! I'll call if anything happens." The blond smiled at the brunet. 

"Okay, Rog. Please, be careful." The elder replied reluctantly, seeming genuinely concerned for the younger, his eyes showing it clearly. Roger nodded, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking out of the store.

"Bye, Brian. See you tomorrow." Roger said before closing the door. He began walking in the direction of his house.

"I've got free time, why not listen to music?" Roger took his phone out and his earbuds. He scrolled through the many songs on his phone before he found on he loved. The song was called 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love' by this band called Queen. It was an interesting name, but their music was amazing. 

Roger smiled at the thought of him and Brian in a relationship laying around or dancing while listening to this music. He let the music take over and just let himself listen, enjoying the voice of Eileen Lynn, the drums of Christina Fields, the bass of Danny Kiss and the guitar of Taylor Kitt. 

* * *

Roger was almost home when he was pushed into an alley way, landing on his butt.

"What the fuck?" He asked his assailant. When he looked up, he saw his ex, Tim Staffell. Tim was grinning and smelled of alcohol.

"Hey blondie. Whatcha up to so late at night, huh?" Tim slurred out, before bringing his right fist back and slamming it into Roger's face. Roger yelped, his head hitting the concrete, making his vision blurry. The blond heard Tim chuckle.

"Not answering, huh? I'll just have t' make you answer then." The drunk man scowled, before kicking Roger in the stomach. Roger let out a sob, clutching his stomach.

"P-please, just, just leave me alone. I-I want te-tell anyone. I promise." Roger cried. Tim scoffed.

"No c'n do, sweets." The older kicked Roger again before chuckling.

"I'm gonna have f'n with you." Tim whispered evilly before knocking Roger out completely.


	3. Please Hurry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Roger woke up again, he was on the floor of a dingy motel room. He looked down, seeing that all his clothes were off and body covered in bruises and scratch marks. When he tried to sit up, Roger wailed out in pain, clutching his lower back. Roger slowly got up and walked into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. There were bruises covering his face. He had a split lip and several cuts on his forehead and cheeks.
> 
> Roger was about to collect his stuff and leave this horrid, disgusting place, but stopped. He felt something running down the side of his leg. The blond looked down and saw it, the white substance running down his leg. He then realized what Tim did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this right after I posted the other one:)
> 
> I hope you guys like this
> 
> Triggering topics in this one too. Please proceed with caution.
> 
> **I swapped the universes around, you'll know what I mean when you read it. I made it so that Queen was still a band, but they're from America. Christina Fields (Drums), Eileen Lynn (Lead Vocals), Danny Kiss (Bass), and Taylor Kitt (Guitar). I also changed the pronouns in the songs so it would match the band thingy**
> 
> EDIT: MAC FOLLOWED ME AND I SAW IN SCHOOL AND I STARTED CRYING BECAUSE I WAS SO HAPPY. I'M NOT EVEN KIDDING
> 
> IM ALSO GONNA MAKE MOOD BOARDS FOR THIS BC I WANT TO

_Roger was almost home when he was pushed into an alley way, landing on his butt._

_"What the fuck?" He asked his assailant. When he looked up, he saw his ex, Tim Staffell. Tim was grinning and smelled of alcohol._

_"Hey blondie. Whatcha up to so late at night, huh?"  Tim slurred out, before bringing his right fist back and slamming it into Roger's face. Roger yelped, his head hitting the concrete, making his vision blurry. The blond heard Tim chuckle._

_"Not answering, huh? I'll just have t' make you answer then." The drunk man scowled, before kicking Roger in the stomach. Roger let out a sob, clutching his stomach._

_"P-please, just, just leave me alone. I-I want te-tell anyone. I promise." Roger cried. Tim scoffed._

_"No c'n do, sweets." The older kicked Roger again before chuckling._

_"I'm gonna have f'n with you." Tim whispered evilly before knocking Roger out completely._

* * *

Roger was awoken when he was thrown onto the bed and pinned down by his ex boyfriend, who reeked of alcohol and hopped up on what Roger assumed was some type of drug. 

"Stop! What are you doing?" Roger shouted, trying to push Tim away from him, which caused Tim to slap him across the face.

"Stop that, bitch! You better listen to me if you know what's good for you." Tim wrestled with Roger, eventually tying his hands together with rope Tim had with him.

The younger man was slapped around, being called names and bitten and scratched. After a little torture, Tim ripped off Roger's shirt and jeans, leaving him in just his boxers which was pulled down soon after.

"Don't! Leave me alone!" Roger kicked Tim in the stomach, causing the man to clutch the area, but soon recover. Tim growled out and punched the blond, causing Roger's vision to go black once more

* * *

 

 

 

When Roger woke up again, he was on the floor of a dingy motel room. He looked down, seeing that all his clothes were off and body covered in bruises and scratch marks. When he tried to sit up, Roger wailed out in pain, clutching his lower back. Roger slowly got up and walked into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. There were bruises covering his face. He had a split lip and several cuts on his forehead and cheeks.

Roger was about to collect his stuff and leave this horrid, disgusting place, but stopped. He felt something running down the side of his leg. The blond looked down and saw it, the white substance running down his leg. He then realized what Tim did. 

Roger dropped to his knees, ignoring the pain he felt in his back, and began crying. Hot tears rolling down his cheeks. The blond was shaking, feeling the liquid running down his legs. Roger leaned against the bath and curled up into a ball, laying on the bathroom floor in a dingy motel, sobbing after getting raped by his ex-boyfriend. He sat there, just crying until his throat hurt and there were no more sounds coming out and no more tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

After Roger composed himself, he got up off the floor and walked to the bedroom. He put on his clothes, much to his dismay. The blue eyed boy struggled to put his boxers on along with his jeans, eventually getting them on. Roger, then, slipped on his shirt, hissing in pain as he raised his arms, his wounds opening ever so slightly. The blond threw on his black sweatshirt and gathered his earbuds, books, and a picture of him, his sister, Brian, Freddie, John, Gwil, Ben, Rami, Lucy, Joe, and Mary, all sitting around in Brian's backyard. Roger whipped his tears and smiled slightly, remembering that day.

~~~~~~~~~~

_Roger smiled as him and his friends sat around the fire in Brian's backyard, listening to Queen._

_"Everything's alright, just hold on tight, that's because I'm a good old fashioned lover girl!" Gwil sang to Ben, who rolled his eyes and blushed, smiling sweetly._

_"Oh, won't you take me home tonight? Oh, down beside that red fire light. Are you gonna let it all hang out? Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go 'round!" Roger sang, hearing one of his favorite songs by Queen. Gwil got up, grabbing Ben's hand, Rami doing the same with Lucy and John with Freddie. They began dancing, the other's watching the three couples dance as they sang along to the song._

_"I've been singing with my bad! 'cross the water, 'cross the land!" Gwil sang, then Ben started singing, "I've seen every blue eyed floozy on the way, hey! But their beauty and their style when kinda smooth after a while! Take me to them dirty ladies every time! C'mon!" Ben and Gwil kissed after that, everyone smiling and cheering._

_"Oh, won't you take me home tonight? Oh, down beside that red fire light! Oh, and you give it all you got! Fat bottomed girls, you make the rocking' world go 'round! Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go 'round!" Gwil slapped Ben's ass, the younger boy jumping and blushing, then pulling the taller down into a kiss._

_"Get a room!" Brian yelled, everyone laughing. Gwil flipped his cousin off, still kissing his lover._

_"Do you mind pissing off?" Gail asked in a joking manner, then continued dancing with his boyfriend._

_"Hey, listen here! Now, I got mortgages and home, I got stiffness in my bones! Ain't no beauty queens in this locality, I'll tell ya! Oh, but I still got my pleasure! Still got my greatest treasure! Heap, big woman, you made a big girl outta me! Now get this!" They listened Eileen, Christina, and Taylor sing._

_The group was singing, dancing, and laughing when Mrs. May came out of the house with a camera._

_"Mom! What're you doing?" Brian asked his mother, clearly embarrassed by her actions. Mrs. May rolled her eyes and smiled._

_"Just everyone get in and smile for the camera!" She told the group. Everyone obeyed, huddling together and posing for the picture._

_"Aw! You guys are all so cute!" Mrs. May smiled and went back inside. Roger blushed when he realized he was huddled next to Brian, who was pushed to the front, kneeling down._

_'Oh God. Why does the universe do this?' Roger thought as everyone started to go back to what they were doing._

~~~~~~~~~~

The blond sighed, frowning as he remembered what  _just_ happened to him, tears coming back to his blue eyes. He whipped them quickly before collecting the rest of his stuff.

Roger then picked up his phone, glass cracked, but still usable. He shuffled out of the room and away from the motel. The blond though for a few minutes, his thoughts bouncing back and forth between two different options, then decided what he needed do. Brian.

Roger opened his phone, hands shaking. He went to his most recent calls and looked for Brian, or 'Poodle Head♥♥'. The blond let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, then hit Brian's name, his phone instantly dialing the elder's phone.

"Hello?" Brian's voice was rough. Roger sighed when he answered, voice quivering.

"B-Brian?" Roger heard shuffling on the other side of the phone.

"Rog? What's wrong?" The brunet asked, suddenly awake. The blond let out a sob, tears running from his sky blue eyes and dripping down his pale cheeks.

"He...he...Tim. I-" Roger couldn't form a sentence before the taller man was getting out of his bed

"Where are you?" Brian questioned. The blue eyed man looked around for a motel name or some type of landmark.

"I do...I don't know. I can't find anything." Roger whimpered, knees becoming weak and legs wobbling, "I'll send you my location."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can, baby doll." Roger’s eyebrows shot up at his crush calling him baby doll. He blushed and cracked a little smile.

“Okay, I’ll call you back if –“

“No, stay on the phone with me, just send it to me while you put me on speaker.” The blond was cut off by Brian.

“Oh, okay...I’ll send it quickly. Please hurry.” Roger whispered, sending Brian his location.


	4. ER Visits and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger sat on the hospital bed, staring at the floor, going over the events that happened to him tonight. 
> 
> "Roger? You okay, baby?" Brian's soft voice broke Roger out of his trance, causing him to look up at the older.
> 
> "The SANE nurse is here, love. Do you want me to leave?" Roger shook his head quickly, making grabby hands towards Brian and whimpering. Brian instantly got up and hugged the smaller man tightly, looking at the nurse apologetically. 
> 
> "Roger," Roger looked at the nurse, fear in his eyes, "Hi Roger, I'm Leah. I'm gonna you're SANE nurse tonight, is that okay?" Leah, a girl dressed in white and blue scrubs with her hair in a bun, asked Roger, who hesitated before he nodded. He unwrapped himself from Brian and gave a little smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey, whats up? so uh I'm lonely, its Saturday night at 8:28 pm EST
> 
> I'm alone with my two of my dogs and one of my cats, watching Law and Order SVU, writing Maylor, and worrying that someone is going to kill my while no one is home:)

_"Hello?" Brian's voice was rough. Roger sighed when he answered, voice quivering._

_"B-Brian?" Roger heard shuffling on the other side of the phone._

_"Rog? What's wrong?" The brunet asked, suddenly awake. The blond let out a sob, tears running from his sky-blue eyes and dripping down his pale cheeks._

_"He...he...Tim. I-" Roger couldn't form a sentence before the taller man was getting out of his bed_

_"Where are you?" Brian questioned. The blue-eyed man looked around for a motel name or some type of landmark._

_"I do...I don't know. I can't find anything." Roger whimpered, knees becoming weak and legs wobbling, "I'll send you my location."_

_"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can, baby doll." Roger’s eyebrows shot up at his crush calling him baby doll. He blushed and cracked a little smile._

_“Okay, I’ll call you back if – “_

_“No, stay on the phone with me, just send it to me while you put me on speaker.” The blond was cut off by Brian._

_“Oh, okay...I’ll send it quickly. Please hurry.” Roger whispered, sending Brian his location._

* * *

“Rog? You still on with me, baby? I’m almost there, like two minutes away.” Brian’s voice pulled the blond out of his trance, replaying the events that have happened since he last saw the tall, curly headed man. Roger nodded, then mentally slapped himself.

“Y-yeah.” I’m still here, just cold…and scared.” Roger’s small, delicate frame shook violently as he attempted to hold in his sobs.

“Alright, good,” Brian paused, then shouted “I see you!” Roger looked around for Brian’s car, letting out a cry of joy as he pulled up. As soon as Brian’s car stopped, Roger tried to stand up.

“Don’t you dare! Stay right there!” Brian commands as he walks over to Roger, carefully picking the smaller up, trying his hardest not to hurt the boy even more. Brian’s heart broke when the boy let out a broken whimper, clinging onto Brian’s shirt and curling into the older's chest.

“I’m sorry, baby doll. Let me get you into the car, do you want to sit up in the front, or-”

“The front. I don’t want to be left alone. Please let me sit in the front with you! Plea-” Roger rambled until being cut off by Brian.

“I’m not gonna ever leave you. Ever, baby.” Brian ran his hand through the boy’s blond locks before walking to his car, setting the boy on his feet, and opened the car door. He picked Roger up again, getting ready to put him in the car.

“If I hurt you, just let me know.” Brian whispered, not wanting to hurt the boy in his arms. Roger whimpered and nodded, before wrapping his arms around Brian’s neck and hugging him tightly. He placed the boy gently in the front seat, his heart in agony when the blond whined out in pain.

“I’m sorry, baby doll. I don’t mean it.” Brian cooed, petting the boy’s golden hair. The boy purred, relishing the feeling of the tall man’s hand against his hair.

“Don’t leave!” Roger cried, tighten the grip he had on the elder’s shirt. Brian shushed the boy, making sure Roger’s seatbelt was on and tight.

“Baby, I’m going to the front seat, okay? I’m not leaving you, ever.” Roger nodded, and let go of Brian’s shirt, much to the blond man’s dismay. Brian closed the door, running over to the other side and getting into his car as fast as he could so he wasn’t away from the boy for too long.

“We have to go to A&E, Rog.” Brian told the boy in the passenger seat. Roger’s eyes went wide.

“No! No, we can’t! I can’t!” Roger shouted.

“Why not?” Brian asked, knowing he was going to take the boy to A&E anyway.

“Because he…Tim told me…” Roger trailed off, hoping he wasn’t loud enough for the older man to hear.

“What did Tim say?” Brian asked, getting angry at the mention of the man’s name. Roger winced at the way the brunet’s voice rose. Brian’s expression softened.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t…I didn’t mean to yell at you, baby doll. I’m just so pissed off at Tim, I might just kill him.” Brian growled, then calmed down, placing his hand on the blond man’s knee, “Now, what did he say?” Brian asked softly. Roger whimpered and sighed.

“He…he told me he would kill me and the ones I love if I told anyone.” Roger whispered, trailing off. Brian’s vision went red, he was ready to kill someone.

“I will _personally_ make sure that _won’t_ happen.” The curly haired man tries not to let his anger show through his words, which was only half successful, clear when the younger leaned away from Brian.

“C’mon…I’ll take you to A&E.” Brian let his fingers ghost over Roger’s hands, waiting to see if the boy who flinch away. He didn’t so Brian intertwined their fingers, rubbing the back of Roger’s hand with his thumb.

“You’ll be okay, baby. I promise you will be.” Brian whispered before starting the car and putting it in drive.

* * *

 

Roger sat on the hospital bed, staring at the floor, going over the events that happened to him tonight. 

"Roger? You okay, baby?" Brian's soft voice broke Roger out of his trance, causing him to look up at the older.

"The SANE nurse is here, love. Do you want me to leave?" Roger shook his head quickly, making grabby hands towards Brian and whimpering. Brian instantly got up and hugged the smaller man tightly, looking at the nurse apologetically. 

"Roger," Roger looked at the nurse, fear in his eyes, "Hi Roger, I'm Leah. I'm gonna your SANE nurse tonight, is that okay?" Leah, a girl dressed in white and blue scrubs with her hair in a bun, asked Roger, who hesitated before he nodded. He unwrapped himself from Brian and gave a little smile.

"Yes, yes that's okay." The blond said softly. 

"Great! Roger, I'll need you to open your mouth so I can swab for DNA, can you do that?" Leah questioned softly, laying her hand on the shorter's shoulder. Roger nodded and looked at Brian, starting to shake and tears brimming his eyes, "He can stay, don't worry." Leah assured the scared man. Roger nodded, calmed down and opened his mouth. Leah swabbed Roger's mouth with the four swabs she brought with her supplies. 

"Thank you, Roger. Now, I need to get a rectum swab, is that okay?" Leah wanted to make sure the boy was okay before she did anything and smiled as Roger nodded. He hesitantly turned over and let her take DNA again. When Roger whimpered, Leah apologized and stopped immediately. Brian grabbed Roger's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I'm sorry, Roger. It's all done now. You can sit up." Roger sat up and held Brian's hand tighter, squeezing it. Roger looked over to Brian and the two exchanged looks, one nervous, the other reassuring.

"Roger, Leah needs to take pictures of your wounds, do you need help standing up?" Brian told the blue-eyed man. He nodded and stood up, using Brian as leverage. Leah took out her camera and had Roger turn around, lift up his gown, etc. so she could get all the wounds.

"I just need a blood sample and a urine sample for toxicology, okay? After that, we need to finish your medical forms and complete the evidence checklist." Leah told the two of them. Roger nodded.

'This is going to be along night.' he thought. He got up to go to the bathroom with the cup he was provided when he slipped and fell, hitting his head on the door handle, his vision going black.


	5. Love of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Listen here, you little shit. You are not to blame here. I’m the fucking idiot who let you walk home last night, the idiot who, instead of insisting on giving you a ride, let you walk out that door. I’m the one to blame. I let the love of my life walk out the door. What if you were killed? Or what if he took you somewhere else? Or even tried to kidnap you?” Brian ranted, “Do you know what that would do to me? I would stay in bed, not doing anything for weeks or even months on end. I would probably die myself! The one person who understands me more than I understand myself would be taken from me, and it would have been my fault.” Brian finished, tears threatening to fall from his hazel eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dead inside, I'm writing this during drivers ed and Italian, I want my crush to like me back but we all know thats never going to happen.
> 
> also next chapter I'm going to post character moodboards:)))all of them, not just the main ones

_"I just need a blood sample and a urine sample for toxicology, okay? After that, we need to finish your medical forms and complete the evidence checklist." Leah told the two of them. Roger nodded._

_'This is going to be along night.' he thought. He got up to go to the bathroom with the cup he was provided when he slipped and fell, hitting his head on the door handle, his vision going black._

* * *

"Roger? Guys, Roger's waking up. Oh Roger, thank God!" Roger heard as he woke up, his head pounding and back hurting, the lights blinding him.

“Sunglasses, need my sunglasses.” He held out his hand until he felt his glasses in his hand. He put them on then opened his eyes, looking around at everyone in the room. Brian was there with Freddie, John, and Rogerina, obviously, but Gwil, Ben, Rami, Lucy, Mary, Joe and Joe’s new girlfriend—who he still hasn’t met and is very pissed about.

“Roggie? Hey Rog, how you feeling?” His twin sister asked. Roger grunted and leaned his head back.

“Dead inside.” He replied sarcastically. Rogerina rolled her eyes.

“You and like everyone else in this room, but seriously.” She asked. The blond shrugged.

“Eh, you know. Head pounding like I’ve been drinking all night, back hurts from this fucking bed, and all my muscles are sore, but I’m fine.” Roger gave an annoyed smiled, being sarcastic once more.

“Brian told us what… _he…_ did.” Freddie told Roger, eyes red with anger. Roger lowered his head.

“It’s my fault, I’m the—” Roger started but what cut off.

“Wrong. Incorrect. False,” Ben told the fellow blond, “You are definitely not at fault here. If anyone is, it’s… _him_.” Ben corrected Roger. Roger rolled his eyes.

“You guys  _can_ say his name, you know.” Roger told them all, crossing his arms.

“Fine. If anyone is at fault here, it’s Tim.” Ben repeated.

“I shouldn’t have been walking around late at night. It’s my fault.” Roger told them, lowering his voice and hung his head.

“You were walking home late, big deal. You shouldn’t have to be scared of being assaulted or murdered, I mean like no one should, but still.” Gwil crossed his arms and looked at the blond laying in the hospital bed. Roger sighed, feeling guilty.

“What time did I call Brian?” He inquired quietly.

“Like, three am. He called us after you fell in the bathroom.” John told the older boy. Roger nodded, keeping his gaze down.

“Can I…” Roger started, but trailed off.

“Can you what? Don’t be afraid to ask us anything.” Mary soothed the boy, sitting on the edge of Roger’s hospital bed and ran her fingers through his hair.

“Can I speak with Brian? Alone?” He questioned in a soft tone. Brian’s hazel eyes met Roger’s blue ones

“Of course, Lovie. We’ll be in the waiting room.” Mary told him, patting his head, which made him smile. Mary was the mom friend, and they loved her for it.

“C’mon, everyone. Out of the room, let the two lovebirds have their time.” Rogerina ushered everyone out, grabbing Freddie’s collar, “You too, Freddie.” Freddie groaned, much to his disproval.

“But I wanna see them kiss!” He whined out.

“Love, we can go down to the cafeteria to get some coffee or something, okay?”

“Fine, but only for you.” John ushered Freddie out the door, his lover crossing his arms and pouting like a child. Roger giggled at how his friend reacted, but rolled his eyes when his friend came back.

“You hurt my baby, I will chop your dick off and send it to your parents in a tightly wrapped box.” He threatened the curly haired man standing in the corner of the room.

“Frederick! Here, now!” John yelled, causing Freddie to narrow his eyes at Brian, before walking out.

Brian and Roger stared at each other, eyes locking before Roger looked away, his fingers starting to play with the blanket. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Roger broke it.

“I’m sorry.” Hazel eyes widened at those words.

“I’m sorry? Sorry?” Brian looked at the boy incredulously, “Why are you saying sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about! If anyone should be sorry, it should be me! I let you walk home alone! I should have given you that ride home. It’s my fault you’re like this. My fault that you’re in the hospital bed!” Brian paced back and forth, not stopping once to look at the boy.

“No, it’s not.” Roger stated firmly, trying to prove the man who saved him wrong. Brian stopped and looked at him, dead in the eye.

“Listen here, you little shit. You are not to blame here. I’m the fucking idiot who let you walk home last night, the idiot who, instead of insisting on giving you a ride, let you walk out that door. I’m the one to blame. I let the love of my life walk out the door. What if you were killed? Or what if he took you somewhere else? Or even tried to kidnap you?” Brian ranted, “Do you know what that would do to me? I would stay in bed, not doing anything for weeks or even months on end. I would probably die myself! The one person who understands me more than I understand myself would be taken from me, and it would have been my fault.” Brian finished, tears threatening to fall from his hazel eyes.

“Love of your life?” Roger whispered in a soft voice, tears already running down his pale cheeks.

“Yes! Yes, the love of my life! You! You’re the love of my life. Roger Meddows Taylor is the love of my life! And nothing will _ever_ change that!” Brian told him, sitting on the bed next to Roger, cupping the blond’s face in his hands, “I love you more than anything in the world. I’d stop helping badgers and foxes!” Brian told the boy. Blue eyes widened.

“But you love badgers and foxes!”

“I love you more than badgers and foxes.” Brian spoke softly, wiping the boy’s tears away. The blue-eyed boy smiled.

“I love you more than anything.” Roger replied.

“I love you too.” Roger bit his lip before asking a question.

“Can I kiss you?” Brian blushed, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise, “Never mind, j-just forget about it.” Roger looked down, regretting his words. Brian lifted his head up and leaned in to plant a soft kiss to Roger’s lips. Roger gasped, then snaked his hands around the taller’s neck, pulling him in closer. They stayed like that for a few moments before pulling away and pressed their foreheads together.

“That was so much better than I imagined.” Roger giggled at that.

“I’m glad I reached your expectations.” The blond replied.

“Baby doll, you exceed every expectation I have.” Brian cooed, making the boy smile shyly.

“I love you, Brian Harold May.”

“And I love you, Roger Meddows Taylor.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moodboards at the end of the fic. we learn joe's gf's name.
> 
> sorry this took so long, I've had writers block, but I'm sick with Bronchitis so it's lit and I can write more:)

_“I love you, Brian Harold May.”_

_“And I love you, Roger Meddows Taylor.”_

* * *

Roger smiled when he heard the words he had been waiting so long to hear.

"Lay with me?" Brian nodded and got into the bed with Roger, being as careful as he could so he didn't hurt the boy. The taller man wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, pulling his closer. 

Roger leaned his head on Brian's chest, listening to the man's heartbeat. They laid there for a few minutes before their friends came in again, ruining the beloved silence.

"Fucking finally!" Freddie and Rogerina exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh, thank God." Gwil sighed. Ben smiled at the couple, everyone else doing the same.

"How did it happen? What did you say to each other? Was it cute? I mean of course it was, but was it like emotional?" Lucy questioned, giddy that her friends were finally together.

"A lot of emotions, some ranting on my part, unwarranted apologies on Roger's part, I love him more than badgers and foxes, he loves me more than music." Brian explained, everyone either awing, smiling, or squealing like fangirls.

"I said I love you more than  _anything._ " Roger corrected, smiling. 

"Sorry, he said he loved me more than _anything_." Brian retorted before planting a kiss on the shorter's lips. Roger smiled into the kiss but broke it as he still had questions for his friends.

"Joe, where's your girlfriend?" Roger interrogated the younger man, still curious about his friend's new girlfriend. Joe opened his mouth and sighed. 

"Well, she's really famous. Like,  _really_  famous. And so are her friends." Joe explained, rubbing the back of his neck, "We've kinda like kept it quiet for the most part, only telling  _her_  friends, because she wanted to meet you guys together." He finished. Everyone looked at him, some raising eyebrows, others expecting him to keep talking.

"What's her name?" Rami asked. Then someone entered the room. 

"This is her," He smiled wrapping an arm around her waist, "This is Eileen Lynn." Everyone's jaws dropped. 

“We know her name you dumbass! Why didn’t you tell us?” Roger’s jaw was still hanging down, eyes the size of the moon.

“Well, again we wanted to-“ Joe started but was cut off.

"You mean, someone like  _you,_  Joseph Francis Mazzello III, ended up dating Eileen Bree Lynn.  _The_ Eileen Bree Lynn. Lead singer of Queen, one of the greatest rock bands in the history of like the whole freaking world." Rogerina replied.

“Is this real?” Brian asked.

“Someone pinch me,” Roger leaned over and pinched Freddie, “Ow, shit. Okay, wow, this is like _actually_ real.” Freddie finished, rubbing his arm where Roger had pinched.

“We’ve actually been long time friends. We grew up in Hyde Park together.” Eileen smiled, looking at her boyfriend of almost three months.

“So, how long have you, like, two been together?” Lucy asked.

“We’re coming up on three months.” Joe told his friends, well, family really.

“Sick dude! You’re dating like an international rock star!” Ben high fived his best friend, excited that he finally found a girl.

“Okay, so, that’s Roger and Brian,” Joe pointed to the couple sitting in the hospital bed, “They finally got together,” Joe whispered to Eileen, “That’s Ben and Gwil, they’re dating. Gwil is Brian’s cousin and Ben is his boyfriend,” He motioned to the two boys who are standing near the window, still star struck by the whole experience of the international rock star in front of them, “That’s Regina, but we call her Rogerina because she looks so much like Roger,” Rogerina flipped Joe off then waved at the girl next to him, “They’re twins.” Eileen nodded, “That’s Mary who’s the mom friend,” Mary pulled one of her most famous bitch faces and looked at Joe, “It’s true! Anyway, there’s Freddie and John, or as we call him, Deaky. They’re dating too,” He directed Eileen’s gaze to the couple, “And over there is Lucy and Rami.” Joe finished.

“Hi.” Eileen waved to everyone, becoming shy. Joe noticed and smiled at the girl.

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay, they’re nice. They’re not like him.” Joe soothed the redhead. She nodded, letting out a shaky breath.

“Sorry, just…past events and stuff like that.” Eileen chuckled nervously. Lucy smiled and walked over the Eileen, laying a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry. We’ve all experienced some type of event that messes us up. No need to worry.” Lucy comforted the shy girl.

After some time, the group talked some more about how someone like Joe could be dating someone like Eileen, Joe ignoring them and Eileen laughing. They kept on like that for what felt like hours, just laughing and having a good time, before Gwil spoke up.

“Guys, Ben and I just have a little announcement…” Gwil and Ben looked at each other, smiles on their faces, then Ben held up his hand.

“We’re getting married!” His green eyes were sparkling when he said those words. Everyone smiled and the girls squealed. The three of them ran over to Ben to take a closer look at his ring. Eileen took his hand, admiring the diamond ring that was on Ben’s finger.

“Oh, my God! Gwil! It’s gorgeous! This must’ve cost like hundreds of thousands!” Lucy’s eyes were wide, taking Ben’s hand and brought it close to her face.

Brian tightened his grip on Roger’s waist, only slightly though as to not hurt the boy. Roger smiled and looked at Brian.

“Maybe, that’ll be us one day.” Brian said in a soft voice. Roger turned pink at the thought, leaning has head on the older man’s shoulder and tucked his face into Brian’s neck.

“Maybe…” Roger mumbled, then smiled into the man’s neck. He found his long needed happy lace.

“We will be. I promise, baby doll.” Brian kissed the top of Roger’s head, smiling and tightening his hold on the boy once more.

“I love you, Roger Meddows Taylor.”

“And I love you, Brian Harold May.”

* * *

[Brian May Moodboard](https://spark.adobe.com/post/rtyAv1F6mmg9p/)

[Roger Taylor Moodboard](https://spark.adobe.com/post/CVn8bBWBBsxy7/)

[Rogerina Taylor Moodboard](https://spark.adobe.com/post/RjXJO1L4IjStk/)

[Freddie Mercury Moodboard](https://spark.adobe.com/post/divyiv5gx4bvA/)

[John Deacon Moodboard](https://spark.adobe.com/post/XQ0LLfnsrBeWM/)

[Ben Hardy Moodboard](https://spark.adobe.com/post/jfOWU4qX6EPmA/)

[Gwilym Lee Moodboard](https://spark.adobe.com/post/d3zt2Zl60KoeU/)

[Rami Malek Moodboard](https://spark.adobe.com/post/x0Ae7aumBLCQA/)

[Joe Mazzello Moodboard](https://spark.adobe.com/post/obxVlSooundbD/)

[Lucy Boynton Moodboard](https://spark.adobe.com/post/pQsT2OPLIMza6/)

[Mary Austin Moodboard](https://spark.adobe.com/post/NlGl3EhnK6dMj/)

[Christina Fields Moodboard](https://spark.adobe.com/post/KTh0Hy300p2JA/)

[Taylor Kitt Moodboard](https://spark.adobe.com/post/VU77mFVQw6UrG/)

[Eileen Lynn Moodboard](https://spark.adobe.com/post/t5tTWQoTloAIc/)

[Danny Kiss Moodboard](https://spark.adobe.com/post/7JdsqAz8UV80h/)

[Queen Band Moodboard](https://spark.adobe.com/post/uRhbFWSNTx8Rq/)

[Maylor Relationship Moodboard](https://spark.adobe.com/post/LW9znPlmVu02b/)

[Harlee Relationship Moodboard](https://spark.adobe.com/post/TDAFvPvMUokWe/)

[Rami and Lucy Relationship Moodboard](https://spark.adobe.com/post/vXX5hWiKC5KeS/) 

[Eileen and Joe Relationship Moodboard](https://spark.adobe.com/post/5URFr8nZwOrvF/) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise:)
> 
> Face Claims:  
> Eileen-Asima Sefić  
> Taylor-Melisza Mcpherson  
> Christina-Bridget Lee  
> Danny-Steven Chervin
> 
> all the photos I used were found on Pinterest bc where else do I go like fr


	7. Code Silver and Panic Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “BP is 118/60, little low. HR is 90 per minute, good. RR is 30 per minute, little high. PR is 120, little high,” The strawberry blond wrote these numbers down as he mumbled to himself, “Roger, I need to take your temperature really quick, so just hold this under your tongue, will you?” Roger lifted his tongue and let Daniel put the thermometer in. Roger waited for Daniel to finish when Eileen mentioned something.
> 
> “Daniel, his 02 level is 85. That’s low for a 27-year-old.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta Tumblr where I do head canons, fic recs, short fics, drabbles, prompts, etc. for Harlee. 
> 
> its faultykid which is also my TikTok.
> 
> we also learn more about Joe's girlfriend

_"I love you, Roger Meddows Taylor."_

_"And I love you, Brian Harold May."_

* * *

Eventually, everyone stopped admiring Ben’s ring. Everyone sat there, chatting amongst themselves while Roger and Brian lay together, happily looking at all their friends. In the middle of the couple looking around at their friends, the nurse, walked into the room.

“Roger, hi. I’m Daniel, your nurse today. I just need to take your vitals real quick.” Daniel, a man with strawberry blond hair, walked in holding a clipboard. Daniel looked at the monitor Roger was connected to.

“BP is 118/60, little low. HR is 90 per minute, good. RR is 30 per minute, little high. PR is 120, little high,” The strawberry blond wrote these numbers down as he mumbled to himself, “Roger, I need to take your temperature really quick, so just hold this under your tongue, will you?” Roger lifted his tongue and let Daniel put the thermometer in. Roger waited for Daniel to finish when Eileen mentioned something.

“Daniel, his 02 level is 85. That’s low for a 27-year-old.” Eileen looked at the monitor closely, then to Roger. Daniel looked at the screen then got an oxygen tube. He hooked it up to the valve, turned on the oxygen, and put the tube around Roger’s ears.

“Thank you for pointing that out. I’ll be back in about fifteen minutes to check back on you." Daniel smiled, then realized the thermometer was still under Roger's tongue, "Agh, I'm sorry," He took the thing from Roger and wrote down the blond man's temperature, "36.7 Celsius, alright. I'll be back soon." Daniel walked out of the room, leaving the group to their own devices.

“How’d you know to like look for that stuff on the screen?” Mary questioned Eileen. Eileen’s cheeks became flushed.

“I actually majored in nursing down in Mississippi. I'm an Ole Miss alumni. I’m a registered nurse. I have my associates and my bachelors in nursing, I’m working on getting my masters. I specialized in trauma emergency rooms. My mom was an emergency room nurse and my sister worked in the SICU,” Everyone gave her a confused look, “Oh! Sorry! The SICU is the Surgical Intensive Care Unit. It’s where people who’ve had like trauma surgery go to recover. Like, I would have had to do emergency surgery on a patient in the ER, then he would be sent up to the OR, then he would go to my sister so they could watch over him until the doc discharges them.” Eileen explained, everyone nodding.

“Wait…you’re 23 and _already_ have your associates _and_ bachelors in nursing?” Lucy raised an eyebrow. Eileen nodded.

“Yeah, my first two years of college, I studied for my associates, then my last two years, I studied for my bachelors. I finished my bachelors online and I’m working on my masters online.” The ginger mapped out her college life, “I actually didn’t go out partying and stuff. A lot of people think I did because of the whole like rockstar thing, but I was the kid who stayed in and studied, which is why I got both my degrees so fast.” The bleu eyed girl laughed nervously. She rubbed the back of her neck, obviously not liking the fact she had to talk about herself.

“You? Not-the-partying-type? Ha!” Joe made fun of Eileen. Eileen narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend and flipped him off.

“Well, _yes_.When I was in _high school_ , I partied, but not as much as people think…again. I only went to a few parties like here and there.” Everyone smiled and some laughed.

“Remember how everyone would always make fun of me and you?” Joe groaned. Eileen gagged.

“They would always say you were a freak because you liked dinosaurs and I would be nothing but a chubby, loser. Meanwhile, I would always say that was gonna grow up to do great things and everyone would make fun of me, but look where I am now. I’m like an international rockstar. Now they all want to be my friend.” Eileen smirked and crossed her arms.

The group stayed there, talking and such, when a voice came over the speaker.

“Code silver! Code silver!” Everyone looked around, not understanding what was happening.

“Combative person with weapon.” Eileen murmured and ran to the door, pulling it shut before locking it and shutting the lights off.

“What’s a ‘code silver’ mean?” Ben asked, moving closer to Gwil out of fear.

“It means there’s a patient or visitor who’s getting aggressive with a weapon. It would be a code grey if the assailant wasn’t armed.” Eileen explained. Roger gasped, fear coursing through his veins.

“Oh, my God. It’s Tim,” The blond felt tears coming to his blue eyes, “It’s Tim. He’s here. He’s looking for me.” Brian became angry, but that doesn’t even begin to cover the feelings he was having thinking about his lover’s ex. Roger started hyperventilating, pushing everyone and everything away from him.

“Is he okay? What’s wrong?” Mary looked at the boy, eyes filled with worry.

“He’s having a panic attack! Don’t touch him, that’ll make it worse!” Rogerina held her arms out to everyone, having them back away from the boy in the hospital bed, “Does anybody know the 5 4 3 2 1 grounding method? It’s the only one that helps him.” Rogerina asked. Eileen cautiously walked forward, holding her hand out for Roger to take if he needed.

“Rog? Roger? It’s Eileen. It’s okay. You’re gonna be okay.” Roger grabbed onto the hand that was held out for him, causing Rogerina to gasp, as he’d never done that before.

“Brian. Give me Brian. Brian. His hand. Brian. Brian.” Roger started rambling, almost sounding like a chant. Brian walked forward and interlaced his fingers with Roger’s shaking ones.

“I’m right here, love. Don’t worry. You know your grounding method?” The brunet asked the shaking boy. Roger shook his head.

“Okay…Roger, can you tell me five things you can see?” Eileen cooed.

‘The bed, the blankets, my gown, my arms, and my IV.’ Roger thought. He nodded when he was done.

“Can you say it out loud for me?” Brian laid a kiss on the boy’s hand.

“The bed. The blankets. My arms. My IV. My gown.” Roger whispered, squeezing Brian and Eileen’s hands.

“What about four things you can touch?”

“Brian. Eileen. The pillows. The bed.” Roger gasped out.

“Three things you can hear.” 

“The beeping. Eileen’s voice. Running.” 

“Two things you can smell.” The ginger rubbed Roger's leg, attempting to sooth Roger.

“Rubbing alcohol. Peppermint.” Roger said in a soft voice, almost in audible.

“One thing you can taste.” Eileen ended the method.

“Brian.” Roger finished.


	8. We Kissed! That's It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I’m okay. Everything is okay. I’m going to be fine.’ Roger repeated in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaga, y'all thought I forgot about you, nah I'm just really depressed, was sick, had a weeks worth of work to make up (which means I'm like millions of years behind), and needed to catch up on sleep. I hope y'all liked the moodboards, I worked really hard on them (and they took SO FUCKING LONG TO MAKE OMFG) because I wanted you to have an understanding of all the characters in the current setting and the new characters as well. ANYWAY ONTO THE STORY!!!!!!!!
> 
> also, Gwil is a detective because of the detective AU that's being written, it's so good omfg

_“One thing you can taste.”_

_“Brian.”_

* * *

Brian blushed when Roger said that. Everyone’s jaws dropped or their eyes widened.

“Jesus fuck, what the fuck were you two doing while we were gone?” Rogerina raised an eyebrow, looking at her brother’s boyfriend.

"We kissed! That's it!" Brian exclaimed.

"You sure? Because if you did something else, I swear to-" Rogerina got up and started walking towards the taller.

"Roger? Hey, babes. You back to me?" Eileen's voice broke the argument up, everyone looking at the blond sitting in the bed.

"Yeah,” Roger mumbled, his breathing going back to normal, “Yeah. I’m back.” He let out a shaky breath, still needing his voice to go back to normal before speaking any louder. Brian’s hands reached up to hold the other’s face.

“Hey, baby. Hey,” Brian cooed, soothing the blond, “You’re okay. No one’s going to hurt you. I’m here.” He kissed the boy’s forehead, running a hand through Roger’s blond hair.

‘I’m okay. Everything is okay. I’m going to be fine.’ Roger repeated in his head. He smiled slightly when he felt Brian kiss him.

“Cuddle with me?” Blue eyes met hazel and Brian immediately complied, sliding into the bed. Brian’s arms instantly went around the blue-eyed boy’s waist, holding him close.

“Wait, Eileen, you said there was a code…silver?” Mary asked. Eileen nodded.

“Code silver means there’s someone, patient or visitor, that’s armed. If he wasn’t armed, it’d be a code grey.” Eileen explained, double checking that the door was locked, and everyone was in the room.

“What’re we supposed to do?” Rami looked at the girl, waiting for the answer.

“Stay in the room. No one comes in, no one goes out. And try to make as little noise as possible.” The redhead explained, “Also, try to stay calm. Talk about other things to get your mind off of it.”

“Wanna know one thing I realized?” Everyone looked over to the blond laying in the hospital bed, “Eileen and Joe are gonna have like millions of ginger children. There’s gonna be more of them.” He looked at Joe and Eileen, smiling.

“We need to make sure they don’t reproduce!” Lucy exclaimed in mock fear. Joe flipped her off, everyone laughing. Joe wrapped his arm around Eileen’s waist, pulling her closer to him.

The group made jokes and told little stories to keep their minds off of everything when they heard knocking on the door.

“Is anyone in there? This is London police. We’re here to let everyone know the suspect is in custody.” They heard a woman’s voice through the door.

“Color of the day?” Gwil took some steps towards the door.

“Green.” Gwil nodded, unlocking the door. There stood a woman in a police uniform.

“Detective.” She greeted Gwilym with a nod, “Folks. Everything is okay. The situation is now under control.”

“Was anyone hurt?” Ben looked at the woman, concerned.

“Yes, three people are dead so far. 27 injured, 4 in critical condition.” The woman shook her head. Ben sighed and shook his head, everyone one else either looked down or brought a hand to their chest.

“I’ll leave everyone here, but I suggest everyone goes home. Have a nice day everyone.” The officer walked away. Joe sighed.

“I think Eileen and I are gonna head to our hotel room. It getting pretty late.” The redheaded man smiled at Roger and Brian.

“Bye everyone. It was so nice meeting you all.” Eileen waved to everyone as Joe walked her to the door.

“So are we. Frankie’s home alone right now and she doesn’t like being away from us for too long.” Ben chuckled, thinking about his dog. He walked over to Gwil, who was still near the door, “We’ll see you later Rog.” Ben and Gwil walked out the hospital room into the hallway.

“Lucy and I are gonna go too.” Rami said, putting on his jacket. Lucy hugged Roger, kissing his forehead.

“Call me if anything happens, okay Rog?” Lucy ruffled the blond hair, smiling when Roger shook his head, pushing her hand away. The couple walked out, following Gwil and Ben.

“Rog, I’m going too. Mary, you wanna come with?” Rogerina walked to the door, looking at the other girl.

“Sure. I’ll see you tomorrow Roger. Bye guys.” Mary smiled and walked out with Rogerina.

“We’re leaving too. I’ll come by tomorrow darling. I’ll let Miami know what happened.” Freddie pulled John to the door, blowing a kiss to the couple in the bed.

“I’m staying right here.” Brian kissed Roger’s blond head, letting inhaling the boy’s scent. Roger smiled and wrapped his arms around Brian’s torso.

“Let’s go to sleep. We’ve had a long day.” Roger said in a soft voice. Brian nodded, crawling under the blankets with Roger, not once letting go of the boy.

“I love you, Brian.”

“I love you too, Roger.”


	9. Update

Hi. I’m so so so sorry for not working on this stuff has been going on and my life is crazy. There have been issues involving my family and friends too. I will be writing more in the coming weeks and attempting to finish this. Prepare for another chapter or two coming this week:))


End file.
